Dawn of the Devil
by Spirit Vengence
Summary: Set in the fifth part of Harry Potter series, when Voldemort has returned, Dumbledore reveals a very big secret, which brings together the lives of Harry Potter the Cullen family and the Order of Phoenix. A mystery unravelled which changes the scope of the plans of Voldemort. Will everything be alright again? Will Harry overcome his disastrous fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so there have been a few changes in the plot. And I apologize for such a late update. Please R&R!**

Prologue

Dusty brown sky loomed above as huge gusts of torrid wind blew over the streets of London. A storm was likely to be emancipated. The habitually busy streets and roads were almost vacant as the weather forecast had already warned of this storm and almost everybody was under shelter. That's right. Almost. A quite panicky Richard Hopkins apparated out in one of the streets and moved towards the telephone booth.

As soon as his hand touched the doorknob, he was pushed back into a nearby alley, and he stumbled down with a thud.

"What in the name of Mer-" Richard started, but was stopped by the scene ahead.

_He _stood there, as still as a monk, towering over Richard, who was now shivering for some unknown reason. _His_ face was hooded and the only thing visible was his frowning lips. As _he_ advanced the sprawled man, Richard tried to crawl back.

"Now, now, we can have it smoothly, but only if you co-operate, _sir._" _He_ said, in a low dark tone, his voice as silky as dangerous it was.

"W-w-what do you w-want?" Richard managed to bluster out, his trembling hands looking for his wand.

"Oh, its over there Mr. Hopkins."

Richard turned to where the _devilish_ guy was pointing and found his wand a foot and a half away from him. He had already been disarmed.

"Now, lets make it quick and painless. Where is it? The thing I asked you for?" _he_ asked, pointing out his wand at Richard.

"I d-don't know. I-I have asked Smith about it though." Richard stammered.

"And what did Smith say?"

"That its in the h-hall of prophecy." Richard said, waiting for the phantom guy to reply.

He merely sighed with irritancy. "You mean after all this time all you did was _this_? Do you have the slightest idea what a great mistake it was to award you this chance to serve Him?"

"Who?" Richard asked before he could stop himself.

"That's none of your business you filthy little rat. I asked you one thing, and this is what I get!" Richard could feel his rage crackling in the air. "Crucio."

And there, Richard felt like he was somehow transferred to Dante's Inferno itself. He could barely hear his own scream, in the white hot pain which seared through his skin, as if hot knives piercing his skin apart bit by bit.

"You let me down Richard Hopkins. But I can assure you, this will be your last mistake, for Lucifer has no mercy for dogs like you." Said Lucifer, and Richard gasped as he saw red eyes gleaming; the _dark shadow_ was unmasked. His eyes burned into Richard's wide, scared ones, as he smirked like the devil itself. "Avada Kedavra." He whispered softly.

"Ah, I'm sure the Ministry can do with the loss of useless employees like you." Said Lucifer transfiguring the whole body into an empty can as he disappeared into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2 The Unbreakable Bond

Chapter 1

The doorbell rang at the Robinson's household. Cindy Robinson started to move but then stopped, looking at her dirty hands. She had been making burger patties.

"Megan, fetch the door please," Cindy called out, and as soon as she had said, legs began thundering downstairs.

Cindy quickly washed her hands and hurried towards the door. "Who is it?"

A lean girl with short dark red hair with purple highlights stood at the door, chewing gum. She blinked her bright leaf green eyes, biting back the urge to burst out laughing.

Cindy wondered who was at the door. Had she brought her boyfriend home, she wondered. But her mouth hung open when she saw who it was. A very old man wearing midnight blue robes, yes, robes with a _long_ mane of beard and slightly longer hair beneath his matching hat stood there.

"Umm...Megan?" Cindy gave her the you-know-what-to-do look, and Megan obliged. "Come on in." She added to the visitor.

"Shirley! SHIRLEY!" Megan bellowed on the top of her lungs. Shirley came down soon.

"Whoa, relax. What's going on?" Shirley asked.

"I'll catch you later girl. A guest has turned up, unexpectedly, and I _need_ to be there." Megan said, pointing to the living room.

"Alright. See you at school tomorrow. Perhaps we could chill out at beach together later, you know, and maybe we'll ask Randy too!" Shirley said, her eyes gleaming excitedly.

"Yeah sure!" said Megan halfheartedly, forcing on a smile. Her mind was already running in the living room.

As soon as Shirley shut the door, Megan dashed into the living room, and burst out: "Whatsgoingonhowisheamifinallygonnaseehim?"

Cindy almost sweat –dropped and the man chuckled.

"As anxious as ever, Megan?"

"Sorry Mr. Dumbledore, she's pretty enthusiastic bouncy ball of energy." Cindy said. "Meg, relax baby, he's not going to run away."

"Okay! What are you peeps on about?" Megan asked, taking a seat near the T.V, in case the conversation became boring.

"As I have already told you in my letter that Voldemort has returned, I think it would be the best if you and Harry would be together." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes piercing into hers, and she looked back with equal intensity. Megan loved challenges, be it staring game or anything else.

"Okay, am I allowed? What about my school? Where would I live? With our aunt and uncle?" Megan asked and Cindy nodded.

"You'll be attending Hogwarts, with Harry. Though she'll be with her usual name, right?" Cindy asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. Megan Lily. I'm afraid this news of her mere existence can catch up like a wild fire and not everyone will be happy to know that you survived, Megan." Dumbledore said gravely. "You will floo in to the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow, sharp at 1pm in noon. I have appointed somebody who will pick you up."

"Oh my God! TOMORROW ITSELF?" Megan yelled in dismay. "I have so less time and I need to say goodbye to so many! My fans will kill me you know!"she said indignantly, with a pout.

"You may drop the drama Megan, and you don't have fans." Said Cindy.

"Aww c'mon! You _know_ they all worship me Cin!" Megan retorted playfully. "And what about _them_?"

"Don't worry baby, they'll understand. They have quite a _lot_ of experience you know, even more than one could imagine." Said Cindy.

"Alrighty! I have a BIG target, so bye! See you guys later!" and she was gone within ten seconds and had already begun packing even before they could continue the conversation downstairs.

The next day, Megan waited at the fireplace for the clock to strike 1. They were all there, to see her off, all of them, even Jasper, who had a hard time around her. She could dimly remember the day she met them.

_On her summer vacation in the 2__nd__ grade, Cindy and Megan had gone on camping to the wilderness in the northern mountains. While Cindy was busy fixing up the tent, mischievous Megan decided to wander around. There was a supposed lake around and she wanted to go for fishing there. And therefore, without even informing, she strolled along the lush green stretch of grasses with her fishing rod and the baits squashed in her pockets. _

_At last after half an hour, she finally found the lake. She squealed with delight and dashed towards it, but stopped in midway for it was already occupied with a herd of grizzly bears. As quiet as she could, she began to back off._

"_Uh-oh," Megan muttered as one of the bears noticed her unfamiliar presence and grunted (or whatever they do) loudly and she winced._

_The bear began to advance on her and she took backward steps. Her leg caught a bramble and she fell and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the blow. The bear must be on the top of her. Something whizzed past softly but she didn't dare to open her eyes and simply lay there, shivering._

"_Hey...its alright dear." A kind motherly but high pitched voice said and Megan finally opened her eyes. _

_A woman with caramel colored curls and a _very_ pale face looked down at her. The woman was cradling her, like a baby, her amber eyes hinting her kind smile._

"_W-who're you? THE BEAR!" Megan started to get up but the woman shushed her,_

"_The bear's gone. You're going to be fine." The woman said soothingly. "And my name is Esme Cullen and this is my family."_

_Megan looked up and her jaw almost hit the ground. There were six more, all pale like her and freakishly good-looking, she had to admit. Esme soon introduced all of them and her husband, Dr. Carlisle began to treat her wounded leg._

"_You shouldn't wander around alone kiddo. Specially to places full of grizzly bears like this one." Said Emmmett and received a warning look from Carlisle and Esme and a whack from Edward._

"_Stop scaring her more than she already is." Edward muttered. Hold on, how did he know that I was scared? Did I let it on? Megan looked bewildered and the corners of Edward's lips seemed to curve up a bit._

"_I'm Megan Lily, who are you guys?" Megan asked. "I know you're not normal, alright? I'm not an idiot."_

"_What are you?" Carlisle asked._

"_She's a witch." Alice said, though her eyes seemed unfocused. "Its okay, she's good."_

"_You know, I'd totally whack you if you were a muggle." Said Megan. "How did you know that, by the way?"_

"_Wanna try?" Emmett said, extending his arm out and this time Edward whacked him on head again._

"_We are vampires." He said, dodging Emmett's blow and Megan stared, horror-struck. _

"_V-vampires? Are you going to have me for dinner now?" Megan asked in a small voice._

"_Idea doesn't sounds bad, does it?" Emmett said grinning evilly at her, and Edward cracked his hands as if preparing to whack him again._

"_We don't feed on humans, don't worry. That's the reason we're here, we feed on animal blood." Carlisle explained and Megan exhaled in relief. _

"_Where are your parents?" Esme asked._

"_They are not in this world anymore." Megan said quietly. "I live with Cindy, their friend."_

"_And we are yours." said Alice, extending out her hands. "Friends?"_

"_Friends!" Megan shook it with glee. She didn't care what they were as long as they didn't kill her._

Since that day, the Cullens were like a family. Of course Cindy had been super mad at her that day, but she was happy too for Megan. At first she was quite wary of the vampire clan, but as time passed, the ice melted. As Cullens couldn't live in the Caribbean like her, it was mostly like weekend visits to each other's place.

Now, she stood inside the fireplace, with a fist full of floo-powder, biting back tears she grinned and mouthed goodbye and spoke out loud. "Leaky Cauldron, London, Britain."


End file.
